Billy the Kid
How Billy the Kid joined the Tourney Billy "The Kid" (January 13, 1990 – 2012) was a member of the Expendables, serving as one of the team's sharpshooting snipers alongside Gunner Jensen. He fell in love with a French woman named Sophia who he met while still serving in the army in Afghanistan, Billy wanted to leave the team, but was killed by Jean Vilain during a mission with them in what would have been his last month on the team. Returned to life by Susano'o, Billy the Kid prepares to confess his love to Sophia. Suddenly, he learns that a Morioh punk named Yuya Fungami is after his nutrients. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits in a crouching position with his Barrett M107 aimed forward. After the announcer calls his name Goes into prone position and fires an M107 shot as the camera zooms saying "How did you do that?" Special Moves Barrett M107 (Neutral) Billy the Kid shoots his Barrett M107 sniper rifle at the opponent. Grenade Punch (Side) Billy the Kid unpins a grenade and tries to punch it into his opponent. Oversight (Up) Billy the Kid jumps into the air swinging his right elbow upward. Hunting Slide (Down) Billy the Kid slides to his opponent and kicks him/her three times. Closing Snipe (Hyper Smash) Billy the Kid runs to his opponent and if he connects, rifle butts his opponent into the air then shoots his M107 at him/her four times. Sniping Position (Final Smash) Billy the Kid jumps away, then his rifle's crosshair appears in the foreground. Moving the Analog Thumb Pad moves the crosshair. Hitting A or B fires a powerful shot. He can use 2 magazines of ammunition before he goes back to the stage. He will also do so if 20 seconds elapse. Victory Animations #Billy the Kid cleans his rifle and shoots it then says "Glad to be of service." #Billy rifle butts his M107 and says "Not much left to take out now." #Billy looks at a picture of his girlfriend Sophia and says "I wonder where you are now." On-Screen Appearance Billy the Kid jumps off his motorcycle and says "Gotta make a difference." Trivia *Billy's rival is a motorcycle racer who first fought and later aided Josuke, Yuya Fungami. *William "Billy the Kid" Timmons shares his Japanese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Master Chief, Kai Asano, Cyclops, Shishiwakamaru, Col. Joshua Chamberlain, Yuan Ka-Fai, Shout, Hayate, Dr. John Watson, Liu Kang, Hatchan, Rick O'Connell, Emmett Brickowski, Nicholas "Nick" Piberius Wilde, Kaname Tousen, SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes, Enel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sephiroth, Kimimaro, Bob Wilson, Diavolo and Leon Scott Kennedy. *William "Billy the Kid" Timmons shares his French voice actor with Kyril Finn and Shiden. *William "Billy the Kid" Timmons shares his German voice actor with Zhao Yun, Yoshi, Forge, Michael O'Halloran, Radley, Carlos, Nick, Hwoarang, Kyril Finn, Wilbur, Tahno, Aries Mu, Skelter-Helter, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach, Athrun Zala (in all his Mobile Suits) and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). Category:The Expendables characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters